


Twice upon a Halloween

by LinaLuthor



Series: Twice Upon... [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor
Summary: Marianne is a veterinarian who loves calm nights and the little cafe she works at more than anything else. That is, until a certain night of the year comes around and everything becomes chaotic, making her seek shelter in a place she hasn't been to for years.That's where she meets Annette and Mercedes, friends from the past who are more than happy to welcome her into their lives again.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Marianne von Edmund, Annette Fantine Dominic/Marianne von Edmund/Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Twice Upon... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Both this chapter and the next one correspond to day one of the FE3H Polyship week xD  
> Also, the following fics that'll be posted in the series should be read like chapters too
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

_ Garreg Mach City, three years ago. _

It hadn’t been a difficult day at Feathers and Purrs, Marianne decided once she sighed and tucked the snow-white owl she was done examining back to the branch it had been occupying in an artificial tree that stood in the corner of the room. There hadn’t been too many customers, only the usual ones that always came for their coffee fixes and the recommended pastry for the day, and she had been grateful for almost silence, save from the birds chirping and some hissing, purring and taunting from the cats.

Oh and of course, her coworkers gossiping as they served those scant customers, but that was something she had grown used to already and it became background noise to her thoughts each and every day. Their conversations were never about her anyways, as luckily Hilda made sure to threaten anyone who dared saying a word about Marianne. She was so keen on it that whoever started working there learned quickly to fear the almighty Hilda, manager extraordinaire, when it came to how protective she could be about the vet. 

“Mariiii,” Hilda said in a singsong voice as she stepped in front of the counter and took off her apron. Speak of the devil indeed. “Tell me you  _ will  _ be at the party on Derdriu Avenue.”

Ah, yes, Marianne winced as she remembered exactly why she hadn’t been looking forward to that evening at all. It was the one night of the year she wished would pass fast, as she wasn’t really a fan of all the noise those grownups and kids dressed as monsters would make while out in the streets looking for sweets, a partner or the possibility of pranking someone. 

“Uh…” She began, unsure of what to say in order to not hurt her best friend in the entire world, the only one who had ever stuck beside her through thick and thin. “Hilda, you know I don’t really enjoy- “

“Loud noises, too many people around you and all those ridiculous costumes, I do know,” the manager answered, raising a finger for each thing as she named them. She had heard those same words being said so many times, she would probably be able to mimic Marianne to perfection when saying them too. She was also more than happy to respect the girl’s needs and boundaries, simply wanting her to know it would be ok to celebrate. “But it’ll be pretty neat! I’ll be there and you bet that Lysithea will too. We’ll even wear matching costumes.”

That was certainly a first. Lysithea’s sweet tooth had a reputation that preceded her and the entire city knew she would always be happy with desserts. She did usually attend these parties in order to get as much candy as she could, but she was never one to put too much thought into costumes or things like that. Which made Marianne fleetingly wonder how many  _ pains au chocolat  _ Hilda had had to get in order to bribe Lys for that.

“That is really nice. What will you dress up as?” She fidgeted with her white coat and its hems, wanting more than anything to take it out, grab her backpack and head home. Preferably before the sun was down and she would have to face even more people fooling around on the streets. 

That, and the bad thoughts which would sometimes resurface in such occasions, when those kids in spooky clothing darted and hooted past her. She didn’t know what to do to brush Hilda off without scaring her away, though. Not when the pink-haired manager was the only person left that she could call a friend. 

“Well, why don’t you go and check it out yourself?” Hilda replied with a smirk and a wink. It had probably been her plan to do so all along. “And before you mention not having a costume, you can always throw one of your lab coats over something else and let me do your makeup. I can make you gory and creepy in no time.”

Something about that sentence and the way her friend said it made Marianne giggle. It was hard not to, what with how enthusiastic she was about Halloween. “Fine then, I’ll give it some thought and text you later with my decision,” she neutrally answered as she finally took a step towards the door. She laughed some more at the pout she got in response, too. “Bye now and thank you for your help earlier.”

“Uggh, ok then, you win. And no worries, I should be the one to thank you instead. I’d be crying while those two made a mess around the shop if you didn’t show up in time,” she retorted, rolling her eyes at the memory of how two cats had thrown a tantrum of sorts and almost turned the café into a warzone. “Get home safe, Mari.” 

Hilda blew her an exaggerated kiss before hopping back to her counter, as only the veterinarian’s shift was over and hers still had another hour or so to go, just in time to get an order from a new client. 

Marianne shook her head as she walked outside, the brisk October breeze fluttering at her face, running inside her coat and over her skin. She loved chilly weather, the shorter days and longer nights that belonged to both autumn and winter. The shimmery, gossamer light which slanted through crimson trees that would soon bare themselves, coloring the dull grey pavement and making it entirely more cheerful. 

That was the view which greeted her once her dark blue boots hit the outdoors, the sky already darkening and a few stars glittering even though it wasn’t really late. The streets, which at that time would usually be half-empty, were starting to get cluttered with children of all ages dressed as ghosts, vampires, dragons and, a fan favorite every year, demonic beasts. Small purses or baskets hung from their eager little hands, some with a few pieces of candy from helpful neighbors that were just as excited for that night as the little ones. 

Perhaps that scenery, with the way children walked with some pride for their clothing and anticipation for the sweets they would get, yelling in shrilly tones due to happiness, filled some of the adults which walked nearby with hope. Or at least some delight after their hard days at work, a tinge of anticipation for their own parties, nights and overall plans for Halloween.

The same couldn’t be said for Marianne, though.

It was hard to, what with so many memories of years when she had been denied such treats, then others in which her own fear and shyness of showing up in costume held her back from doing so. Maybe, she thought, she had been undeserving of such joy, just as she had been of so many other things that kids saw as normal and common. Back then she had tried to not fight it, to accept that it was her fate to skip her childhood altogether and care for others instead.

But if that was really the case, as she had thought to herself throughout so many years of her life, why did those things come back to torment her as an adult, phantom shackles keeping her tied to the past?

Sighing, she wondered if it would even be a good idea to go back home as of then. No matter how good it was to be alone, there were always moments when that became too much and, instead of comforting her with silence, almost crushed her by adding strength to a frame of mind that was slowly stifling her. If that was the case, as it was on that particular night, the only solution would be to walk at a brisker pace, one which allowed her to think she was trying and succeeding to outrun the demons in her heart. 

That was why she turned right on an avenue instead of the left she’d have to take in order to get home, dodging a cluster of children along the way, and attempted to distract herself by watching the sky, its show of orange, purple and fading yellow lights. She tried focusing on that, on the small constellations already twinkling overhead, on the sound of her steps against the pavement, dislodging some autumn leaves here and there. On the smell of upcoming winter, with the chilly breeze which already touched her face. It was a challenge to root herself in the present, in what she could change and work with, instead of letting herself be taken once more by the scary, already gone past.

That was why it took her awhile to notice where her steps had led her to. By then she was in a quaint street, a residential area with nice, two-story houses on both sides, the cathedral looming over them like a guardian angel, its silvery dome shining orange as the setting sun illuminated it. There were etchings in emerald all over the stony building, forming beautiful patterns with meanings that had been lost to time. Luckily the place itself hadn't and different groups of people had devoted themselves to not only reforming it, but also making sure services were done properly, rituals kept being practiced and the Faith lived on throughout the years.

Marianne smiled and remembered being one of those people as a child, until personal circumstances had made her step away from the Church of Seiros altogether. A part of her did miss the lull and calm the cathedral used to bring her, even more so when her mind had been rushing just like in that moment.

Her eyes were drawn to the building as the idea consolidated in her mind. It would be ok for her to go, right? She had nothing else better to do and there would be few to no people in it - definitely fewer than in the streets too. Nodding to herself, the vet took a first step forward and already felt some sort of calm flooding her senses, as if she were more in control of herself and didn’t have to navigate the turbulent waters of her thoughts any longer. 

Reaching for a place that had been part of her past, but had offered her comfort and belonging instead of carelessness and tears.

Every house that she passed was decorated in spooky motifs. Some children were already in full costume, just waiting to join their friends downtown, but Marianne barely noticed any of that. She was more determined to get to her destination, though a part of her mind wondered if Garreg Mach had always been such a flurry of activity in the past, as many centuries ago it used to be a monastery. It was lovely to ponder about those days that had long gone by, before forest and rock had given away to pavement and buildings - although she was indeed a veterinarian, history had always fascinated her so. 

Soon enough her feet stuck the ample, marble steps which led to the cathedral and she was delighted to see the heavy, dark wooden doors pushed open. It was a welcoming sight, one that reminded her of Sunday mass spent praying and singing with the choir as a break to her routine. She was unsure then if she would ever remember the songs and the small rituals, how she and other little helpers used to decorate the cathedral before services even began.

White lilies, woven into garlands, would be deposited on the Goddess statue; small, potted roses would adorn the big, rectangular table which served as an altar. A silver cloth had previously been adjusted over the table, before the prayer books, water goblets and candles were set on it alongside the flowers in bloom.

There would always be so much to do, she’d often strive to get there forty-five minutes to an hour before the celebration began. Monks and bishops alike would be more than grateful for her aid and praise her efforts, then say a word or two about how the Goddess smiled kindly on her for all of that and how she should consider joining the church one day. 

And she almost had, she reminisced as her feet hit the interior of the Cathedral and she was washed again with the eerie, vibrant tranquility that had always managed to engulf her during those rites. Mari hadn’t realized how much she had missed that until that moment, when she was there. Until she took in the church itself and noticed how that place had been loved by her, as much as it had offered her love, a purpose, something better to think about than the dreariness of her days.

However many years had passed between that night and the last Sunday she had been there, she was quick to notice there was something different about the disposition of things. The polished, dark wooden pews that should be placed on both sides of the silvery dais were now tucked aside near the walls, allowing more than ample space for some people to move around.

There were some plain, square tables lying close to the altar and those seemed to be filled with food of all kinds - had she walked into a party of sorts? It was more crowded in there than Mari had thought it would be, but thankfully most of the people there were adults and older teens, more than content to whisper and walk instead of yell and dart everywhere on Halloween nights like that kids outside. So she was more than likely safe from -

“Marianne? Marianne von Edmund, is that you?”

She wanted to cringe and run away at that - of course someone would recognize her from back in the day, she had pretty much grown up in the church to begin with and plenty of adults tended to dote on her. Instead of letting it ruin her night and the peace she had been feeling so far, she plastered a smile on her face and approached the one who had called her, realizing it was a lady who used to give her candy after services.

“Mrs. Dominic, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” she answered, her beam becoming more genuine the moment she saw other adults smiling down at her as well. Luckily they kept to their own conversation groups and didn’t come gushing over her, or else it would be a little bit overwhelming. Which was exactly what she had been running from in the streets, to begin with.

“It’s so nice to see you again, honey! You’ve turned into a beautiful young woman, haven’t you? Why don’t you stay for our little festivities here? It’s nothing like the Halloween parties out there, I know, but we do have food and we’re honoring the actual traditions of the Rite of Rebirth instead of that childish thing they do out there.” She waved her hands, a somewhat comical gesture since her white praying robes were rather long and the sleeves got in the way of her fingers. “Also, Annie will be delighted to see you, I’m sure. I think she and Mercedes are baking the last of the cookies as of now, why don’t you go and say hi to them?”

“Oh, they’re here as well?” Marianne inquired and felt the sudden change to her expression with the mention of those names. Her heart panged in her chest, equally joyous and guilty in a sense.

A part of her was actually curious to see those two other girls she had been so close to when they were little, smiling fondly at the memories of them decorating the church before services and sitting together during them. They had used to hold hands through prayers, try to sing louder than everyone else when there were hymns and talk in whispers until either Mercedes or the attending bishop would kindly tell them to stop. 

Sadly, they had gotten separated as life went on. Mari had other things happening at her home that made her stop attending church altogether, no matter how much she begged her parents - and later, foster parents - to take her there. More often than she had wanted to admit throughout the years, she longed to see the two girls and talk to them, to see how they were doing and make sure they were well.

The pull was stronger after a certain issue was dealt with, but by then she was mostly exhausted and too weary of most people to actually reach out. In her mind they would never recognize her and if they did, would just shun her for simply disappearing out of the blue without an explanation for too long.

In the end, she would be very lucky if that wasn’t about to happen in that moment in time, a situation she had both dreaded and longed for some time.

“Don’t you want help with those?” The vet inquired, shaking her head from those thoughts as another man she recognized from back in the day came from the kitchen with a new tray of food. Some people were clustered around the tables, making sure everything was in order. She felt a bit like an intruder, coming to a party she hadn’t been invited to and not even helping out. 

Yet Mrs. Dominic was quick to shake her head and usher her to the doors which were placed behind the altar, ones that led to the small kitchen and other rooms inside the cathedral. Marianne giggled at that, saluted those who she met along the way and felt her anxiety at seeing those two women again after so many years actually get amplified by the sounds of soothing conversation, memories of other religious celebrations she had attended back in the day. 

She couldn’t back out, though. It would be worse if she left and Annette was left to discover that she had been there because her mom told her about it. And in any case… the worse that would happen was that Annie and Mercedes would look her over and pretend she wasn’t even there to begin with, right?

That wouldn’t be such a novelty in her life, not after all that she had been through before.

“Are these the last ones, Mercie?” Annette’s voice was the first to reach her once she was in the hallway, close enough to the kitchen to hear something coming from there. It was as melodious as she remembered it to be, though her words were sounding a bit muffled - and Mari had a very good idea why.

“Only if you stop eating them whenever you take a plate out,” Mercedes chastised with a snicker, though of course she was pleased that her baking was already being enjoyed. There was a bit of clattering as the oven was closed and a metallic tray was placed over the counter, the motions practiced and precise. But then, Mercedes had always been one to cook and apparently had taken that on through life. 

“Well, can you blame me if - Marianne?!”

Luckily Annette had been close to Mercedes, or else the surprise would have made her drop the dish she was holding and a batch of cookies would meet the ground. She had squeaked and tripped on her own foot the moment Marianne did stand in front of the kitchen door, uncertain on how to approach them or even announce herself. 

Sure, maybe making such a sudden appearance hadn’t been the best idea ever, but still. 

“Mari, is that really you?” Annie repeated, then ran to the vet once she saw that Mercedes had gotten hold of the tray and was checking if everything was fine. They stood in front of each other for two seconds, before the smaller woman rushed and enveloped her in an embrace. “Goddess, it has been - Mercie, how long has it even been?” She asked against the vet’s shoulder, excitement plain to hear in her voice.

“Too many years, honestly,” Mercedes said as she approached the two, carefully placing a hand on Marianne’s shoulder and squeezing it the slightest. “We’ve missed you so much, dear.”

“I- I’ve missed you, too.” She let go of Annette, only to be hugged by Mercie and laugh due to how different that reception had been to what she had imagined for so long. In her mind they wouldn’t even look at her, nor would they remember those days when they had been together. To be welcomed with such kind gestures and words was a relief, one that brought some tears to her eyes as well. “I’m so sorry I had to stop coming and never reached out or something, but I swear I uh - have never forgotten you.”

“Please, don’t apologize. I’m so happy to see you again,” Annette uttered as she joined in the embrace again, her voice uplifted by a lightness and happiness that made Marianne’s heart almost break with all the emotion it was experiencing in that moment. “We’ve heard that you, hm, went through some stuff over the years. Something about your parents, then getting adopted and well, you know how churchgoers like to gossip and - ouch!’

“Annie dear, you’re doing just the same as of now  _ and  _ you’ll end up scaring her away with that talk,” Mercedes giggled after pinching the smaller woman, then shot Mari a concerned glance. “Gossiping aside, you can talk to us about it if and when you want to, ok? Now first thing’s first, there is a party out there and I think we should join before all that food is gone.”

Incredibly enough, Marianne was more than completely at ease with that. She usually didn’t like gatherings in general and tended to avoid them altogether, but at that moment the one thing she did was giggle at the prospect of spending some time with her childhood friends and having something good to eat as well. She nodded and beamed when Annette took her hand, recalling days when they would walk like that too, completely at ease with one another.

Besides, as strange as it would sound she had been more than ok with those two mentioning her past, even though she tended to flinch and hedge whenever that was done by most, if not all people. She had noticed the care with which they had spoken about it, even more so when Mercedes cautioned the smaller woman about delving too far into that topic. Thus, instead of feeling like she was just being asked things out of morbid curiosity, there was genuine thought and concern in them and she experienced a fuzzy sort of warmth blooming in her chest. 

In a way, she felt… cared for. The emotion was so unfamiliar to her that it was overwhelming, yet not in a bad form.

“How have you been? It’s good to see that you’re still helping out,” Marianne said after they had gotten back to the main room, placed the tray alongside the others on the table and chosen a corner to claim for themselves, each with a cookie in hand. Everything in there looked delicious, but knowing Mercedes had been responsible for the cookies made them extra special somehow. She closed her eyes and made a delighted sound after biting into hers, the taste reminding her of days long gone after services were done with. 

“It’s been good! I’m glad the week is over though, it’s been kind of tough at the lab,” Annie ranted, her pained expression changing to one of bliss the moment she bit into the treat. “Yum, this is even better than the ones you did last week, Mercie!”

“Heehee, thank you dearie, that’s a new recipe I wanted to try out. ANd it has been great, yeah. Mostly I’ve been doing some little things around here as a devotee and a social worker. It’s very nice, but then I’m slightly biased.” She guffawed before taking a first bite into her cookie too. “Yeah, this recipe is better. Or you had the right idea eating all my chocolate chips and forcing me to use that extra bar I had on me.”

“Oh Annie, you haven’t changed the slightest bit, have you?” Mari teased, falling into old habits faster than she thought she would. She and Mercedes would have the time of their lives making the shorter girl blush when they were kids.

Her shoulders unclenched, relaxed as giggles ran through her. It was the first time she had been so much at ease and unbothered by her own mind for the longest while. Social interactions usually put her on edge, to the point that she tended to avoid them and thought that Hilda was the only exception to that. Maybe it was the holy atmosphere of the cathedral she had missed for so long, but she had an inkling that it wasn’t the case at all.

“What? I’ll have you know that this was an accident and - ugh, honey, you should be on my side and not hers,” Annie whined, making the other two giggle even more at it. 

“I’m always on your side, love, unless of course I’m all over you,” Mercie retorted less than a heartbeat later, and had one second of regret to wonder if she should have kept that comment to herself until Marianne was laughing at it. 

“You’re still so fun to be around,” the vet commented, shaking her head at that nonsense.

She’d missed that, regretted the fact she hadn’t been able to grow up with them or with other kids around to be honest. Not that her adoptive parents hadn’t had a very good reason to raise her so secluded, but even so. She had been kept away from the possibility of making lifelong friendships like that as a kid, which had often led her to the thought that she was more than likely destined to be alone. 

Hence it surprised her how easy it was to fall back to pace with her oldest friends ever once the conversation went on. How she wasn’t excluded from any topic and, on that Halloween night she had been dreading for so long, she was given a chance to prove her mind wrong. To reconnect instead of remain apart. To let herself be missed, loved, accepted and cared for again just as she had been when the three of them used to be children.

As the night went on she made a point to ignore her phone buzzing every so often, though she felt a pang of guilt every time it did, knowing she had meant to text Hilda before. She was too engrossed in their conversation and the good food, truth be told, to the point that more than once the three women had received pointed stares since they were laughing a bit too loud for church. 

"We should leave before we're expelled," Mercedes suggested as she wiped tears out of her eyes. They had been giggling way too much but it was hard not to, all things considered. It was fun to hear of Marianne's struggles as a veterinarian and Annette's mishaps in the biochemistry lab she worked at. She laced her hands with both girls' and led them outside. "We're not dressed up, but maybe we could join a party or something?"

"Oh hm… I was actually hiding from those before," Marianne confessed, glancing down at the floor while they descended the stairs. She had to admit she did feel comfortable in that setting with the two so close, but it was hard to tell if the feeling would persist the moment they were faced with a crowd. 

"We don't have to mingle or anything." Annette was quick to make amends, letting go of Mercedes's hand to grab Mari's free one. She had noticed how easily scared the vet became when there were too many people around. "Mercie, you did promise me we would roast some marshmallows this year."

"So I did, love. Let's go then, I think Claude mentioned having a bonfire in his yard today. And he'll surely have some marshmallows too," the blonde agreed, drawing Mari closer when a chill wind blew by. "It'll be fine dear, we won't go anywhere with too many people. We enjoy some peace and quiet too."

The veterinarian exhaled in relief at that and was about to beam appreciatively when some new doubts crept into her mind. "Goddess I… here I am, imposing on you when you probably want some time to yourselves." 

Throughout the conversation, in spoken and unspoken ways, Annette and Mercedes had stated their love for one another, somehow at the same time never letting Marianne feel left out. Even so, there was a limit to how much they wanted her to be there, right? And she  _ had  _ heard of couples doing romantic things on Halloween too, so…

"Nonsense, Mari. You're more than welcome to stay with us," Annette answered, huddling closer since she, too, was shivering due to the chilling wind. She squeezed Marianne's hand, her touch soft and gentle, never imposing or restraining. 

Had the vet seen a meaningful, pleased look and smile pass between the two of them? No, she was more than likely imagining things, or the fact that a part of her mind was left wondering if there were more layers of meaning underneath that response. 

Nevertheless a blush did rise to her cheeks the moment she let her mind get away with that scenario. It created an image in which the three of them were walking around Garreg Mach City and holding hands like that, chatting idly about life. It was surprising how her heart fluttered in response to that, in response to the wish to make that a reality. All of a sudden she hoped that night could never end, the darkness never giving away into daylight.

There was a tinge of sadness to her steps as she let herself be guided downtown, then veered away into the Leicester neighborhood and the famous, sprawling Derdriu avenue. Her friends kept chattering away even though they had noted the change in her mood, so she was reassured over and over that she would be ok. They said they'd steer away from Claude's party if it proved to be too loud and packed, causing her to smile and nod at them, at their mindfulness and respect for her boundaries even though that wasn't the main issue at all. 

"Yo, lovely ladies!" Claude saluted them himself once they got to the street that was pretty much owned by the von Riegan family.

Every small mansion in there was decorated to some degree and their parties had converged on the streets, merging into one big celebration. The upside to that was the fact that, due to the amount of space available for those people, they didn't have to stay clustered at all. It already eased some tension from Mari, even more so when he turned to her and added:

"Oh, Hilda's been looking for you, but I'll let her know you've got some more than amazing company already, so no worries there. Enjoy your stay!." After that he winked and dashed away to greet more people who were coming up behind them, as if he were hosting the entire party.

To say Marianne was blushing a furious crimson at what she had just heard would be the understatement of the year.

"Always a charmer, that one," Mercie giggled and took them further up the street, where his house was. "He's always joking around me at work. He's extremely competent, but a damn fool too." She laughed at that and at some kids dressed as vampires, rushing around them with their bags already full of candy. "This reminds me of all the years I've dressed as a witch and come to the Riegans' Haunted House."

"Oh, remember those times we went together? I wonder if they're still doing that to be honest," Annette agreed, then shivered. "Ugh, his parents always scared me the worst."

As if on cue, the moment they spotted his mansion and indeed saw a bonfire at the front yard to the right of the main dais (which was decorated with a blood red rug, fake mauled feet and hands scattered over it), a shrill yell emerged from inside the place. The three glanced at the grandiose building with surprise, guffawed at how high pitched that scream had been and took a seat on a perfect looking wooden log set around the fire. 

Luckily there was no one else around and, what was best, the resting place even came with packages of marshmallows lying around waiting to be opened, as well as small sticks set aside on a cup. Annette snatched a pack before she had sat down beside Marianne, then passed candy and some sticks to the other two. She felt grateful for how warm and cozy it felt like to be around the fire and the other women too, on that chilly night no less. 

She was about to start roasting her first marshmallow when another scream came from the mansion, this time lower pitched and more desperate in nature. It was followed by a loud, manic laughter that made the three women outside also burst into giggles due to how ominous it all sounded.

"My my, they're certainly lively this year," Mercedes commented, actually placing her marshmallow over the fire and letting her eyes get lost in it, enjoying that moment as her body crept closer to Marianne's stiff, tense one. "Is everything all right, dear? You've been quiet for a while."

The vet was taken aback by that question and stammered, trying to mask the thousand different emotions coursing through her body. In order to buy her some time, she made sure her marshmallow was completely secure on the stick before placing it on the fire too. There was just too long she could spend doing that, though, and denying her feelings at large. 

"I just… wish this could go on forever," she admitted in a small voice, letting her eyes seek the sky and its myriad stars, one for each sensation she could neither name nor explain.

"And who said it has to end?" Annette softly whispered beside her, entwined her hand with Marianne's free one.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to." Mercedes nodded, caressing Mari's knuckles, both her tone and touch incredibly soft. "But for now why don't we enjoy this and tell each other some stories too? This whole setting is just asking for ghost tales."

Although the other two protested at first, they soon eased into it as Mercie started telling the many stories she had gathered throughout life, some from camp and others from school, making them squeal in fear at sudden plot twists. At every passing second the three huddled closer together, enjoying the physical contact as if trying to make up for all those years they had spent apart. 

It was when Mercedes was talking about dragons, magic and legendary societies hiding underground that they heard the door to the Riegans' mansion open abruptly so. They turned around and faced it, in curiosity just in time to see three girls walking out of it hand in hand.

They were all dressed as witches and were either laughing so much they were crying or too tense and pale to withstand a second more of that place. It was clear to see how much they cared about one another though, as they caressed and soothed each other and most of all their scared companion. 

Marianne stared with open, curious eyes while they coaxed the frightened woman into relaxing by showering her with attention and small kisses here and there as they walked into the night. A night that was just starting and welcomed them, no matter who or how many they loved.

Mari couldn’t help but to keep looking at them until they had gone into another house and party, but even after they were out of sight she remained thinking about them. So much so that the night went by and she barely noticed it, enshrouded in those thoughts and the way Annie and Mercedes were talking to her and looking at her too. 

When the sun was about to rise from the horizon and all parties had finally grown quiet, the streets once again as still as Marianne liked them to be, her mind was filled with new questions, her heart beating comfortably at her chest. Once she was taken back home by those two amazing women and was given a kiss on each of her cheeks, she went to bed knowing that perhaps there was something for her out there. And that love wasn't as simple and excluding as she had thought it to be.

* * *

_ Garreg Mach City, present day _

Twilight is fast approaching, the receding light a welcome change for Marianne. Contrary to most of her colleagues at the Feathers and Purrs Café, a place which serves some of the best baked goods and coffee in the city of Garreg Mach and also allows their customers to play with both cats and owls, she has always preferred evenings. There is something about the quiet, still, more subsided energy so common to those times of the day that spoke to her. 

Even as a child she felt better while in the dark; a favorite past time of hers was remaining awake way past midnight, brooding, thinking about everything and nothing in particular, reveling in the silence which seemed to be only hers to keep. Moments like those gave her life in a house that had more than often been too noisy, too demanding, too draining. Too much for someone who claimed personal space and personal time. 

On that particular night she sighs and smiles while saying goodbye to her coworkers, grabbing her backpack and leaving, her steps echoing through the not so empty, nor so silent streets. Her heart is filled with joy in that moment as memories walk beside her, making her laugh as she sidesteps children dressed as vampires, witches and monsters that she has no idea how to call. As she reminisces about how, three years ago, she was just a recently graduated vet who disliked Halloween and would rather not engage in those festivities. 

The night her entire life changed for the better, in a way or another. 

She clutches the sack of candies she purchased a little while ago closer to her chest, her other hand grabbing the sack that has a child-sized manakete costume and smiles at the sweet recollection of what happened, of what has taken her to that moment in time and so many changes in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has kept away from relationships for a long time because of something that happened in the past. In that Halloween night, however, she lets Dorothea take her to a party in the most extravagant part of Garreg Mach City. 
> 
> After a little visit to a haunted house goes wrong, she finds support and care in two women who help instead of mock her.

_ Garreg Mach City, one year ago. _

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have let you talk me into this, Dorothea.”

Edelgard’s half-hearted attempt at a complaint fell on deaf ears, as her best friend was too used to her endless ramblings whenever social events such as these were involved. Even more so if El had to stand still and let someone else do her makeup, as it was exactly the case in that moment. The shorter woman was sitting on a chair in front of a small, cute vanity, her head craned all the way back so makeup extraordinaire Dorothea could work on her. 

“Oh shush, if you have no qualms about going to the office dressed to the nines, then you should have absolutely no say about this,” Thea retorted as she applied another layer of silver eyeshadow that made her lilac eyes pop out, complimenting the natural silver of her silky, long hair. “It’s Halloween, Edie, and I still remember the way you hung on my every word last year when I told you about the great time I had.”

“You always do,” she grumbled, somewhat uncomfortable in her witch outfit even though it wasn’t the littlest bit revealing to begin with - something her friend had already teased her about. “One could say the party only starts when you get there.”

Dorothea snorted at that. “Well, last year and the one before that were incredible anyways.” She stopped for a second, remembering how she had met two incredible girls before going to the Riegans’ Haunted House, then seen three women talking by the bonfire once they went out, hand in hand in hand. “Anyways, that doesn’t mean you won’t be able to do the same now. It’ll be a good change of pace for you too, if you ask me. All you do is work, work, work and some more work. Oh, and… take some cases home so you can - you’ve guessed it - work.”

“It’s not like that,” Edelgard protested, her cheeks starting to turn crimson before her friend could even apply makeup to it. “Besides, I have my mind set on being allowed to go to court at some point this year, so there you have it.”

She had a hard time keeping her eyes open while the other woman applied some eyeliner, as she wasn’t used at all to those procedures and would rather go without them. How could some women go about it on a daily basis?

“Yeah, I know, I’ve heard this a thousand times already and I gotta give it to you, that’s a really nice goal. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun along the way, honey,” the brunette shot back, infusing her voice with kindness. It  _ was  _ indeed good to see how far the other woman had gone and all her ideals finally being so close to coming to fruition too. “Goddess, you drive me insane sometimes but I guess that’s what best friends are for - now, don’t wince like that when I need your pretty face to be still.” She added, as she was trying to apply some eyeliner right when Edie rolled her eyes at her. “There, you’ll be the most gorgeous witch in town.”

Edelgard sighed and wanted to disagree, but was unwilling to restart that bickering. It had been a long day after all, what with her working on Hresvelg & Hresvelg in the morning and taking some cases home to study so she could have a better look and something more to say than “yes, this was a crime alright” in the next meeting with her parents and the other lawyers assigned to it.

Besides, was there any reason for her to argue? She was almost ready to go and had cleared up her schedule for that day, for the Halloween parties Dorothea had insisted that she should go in that year. El would more than likely be kicked out of her own house if she thought about refusing after being dressed and groomed with so much love and care by her lifelong friend, but still…

“Tell me again why I am doing this,” she mumbled more to herself than to Thea, wondering what kind of demon had possessed her when she agreed to that or how many times the issue had been pressed on her before. 

“Because you loved hearing me talk about all the cute girls I got to kiss last year - and the others I saw but didn’t approach since they looked too cozy together in that bonfire the year before. Oh also, because you wanted to do that too,” Dorothea deadpanned, chuckling to herself when she recalled her friend’s surprised, excited face as she spoke of those adventures. “Though if you ask me, that girl that works in your favorite bakery wouldn’t really mind it if you were to kiss her.”

“Lysithea? No, no, I’ve heard that she’s not interested in anyone, at least not in that way,” even so, Edelgard couldn’t help but smile at the thought. The woman in question was always nice to her and was forever adding extra slices of pastry and sweets to her order completely free of charge.

“Pfff, you’ll never know if you don’t try it. You should just ask her out someday, what with how often you go there to begin with.” Not that Dorothea was complaining, she loved their sweet buns and Edie always got her something or another when she passed by. “Or even better, you can see if she’s at the party too. Claude’s family kinda adores the Ordelia Bakery and hires them for most of their events, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she were there.”

“Eh, I suppose,” Edelgard considered, raising a hand to ask for some time since she had to blink. Makeup was really a hefty process and she had to wonder how some people went through that torture every single day. “She’s a very nice person and I can’t deny that she’s pretty. But I don’t know if I - hm - want to taint our relationship like that so-”

Dorothea sighed, rolling her own eyes at it. It had been smart of her to get ready before working on her friend, as that was proving to be a little tougher than she had thought it would be. “Oh there you go, making things more complicated than they need to be. I’ve seen this opera before, you know.” When Edelgard frowned at her, she placed her eyeliner at the vanity and held on a finger to each name she added. “First Hilda, then Mercedes, now Lys. I’m not pressuring you, dear, I’m just asking you to please don’t let more opportunities get dead in the water like that again.”

The smaller woman furiously blushed at having those names thrown at her, all of girls she had liked or admired for a while. She hadn’t been with any of them, nor had she even made a move to acknowledge her feelings either, always finding a reason or another not to do so. “In any case, Hilda is head over heels with Leonie, Mercedes has a girlfriend already and Lysithea is too precious for me to do anything.”

Luckily by then Dorothea had decided she was done with her eyes and didn’t really need to add anything else to the makeup. Which meant she was free to really look at the woman and see how yes, she was totally the most beautiful witch in town, but probably the saddest too. That topic of discussion surely wasn’t Edie’s favorite and Thea had been with her for long enough to understand why.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but Edelgard was faster and defended herself in any case: “You know how hard it is for me to open up,” she uttered in a small voice. “And yes, it’s been what, a decade already, but…” Her hand instinctively went to her back, then faltered and returned to the side of the chair.

“Hey, you take as long as you need, my dear one.” Thea’s voice softened as she paced toward Edelgard and hugged her. “And I understand how difficult this may be to you, but at the same time it’s unfair for you to never try and keep yourself chained to the past like that. You deserve a bright, loving present and future as much as everyone else. Hell, maybe even more than everybody else does.” She pecked Edie’s forehead, glad she was still accepting her touches without squirming around at all. There was a time this hadn't happened, that she would have counted herself lucky if she got to place a hand over her friend without being met with any resistance. “I just... want you to know no one’s forcing you to do anything, ok?”

Edelgard nodded, got up while still in the hug and squeezed Dorothea once before pulling away. “Thank you for staying, Thea. Through all of this,” she whispered, a genuine smile setting upon her lips and touching her lilac eyes, illuminating them with a light that was hard to see in most days. “Enough of this pity party, though. Are we going or should we wait for Petra?”

“We can go, yeah. She told me to meet her in front of the Riegans’ in - about half an hour or so from now,” she stopped to look at her wristwatch, which was almost completely hidden underneath her vampire outfit. "Something about her giving a student a few extra classes since he's failing and can't seem to focus."

The shorter woman hummed as they both got out of her big, scantily decorated bedroom, then went downstairs. "Is she still taking it personally when her students do badly?"

"Absolutely." Dorothea sighed, picked up the purse she'd left at a side table on the hall and opened the door for them to leave. She'd been at Edie's for so many years, it was hard for her to not act or think as if it were her second home. "She thinks that means her teaching methods aren't good. Doesn't matter how many times I tell her some students just don't care and it's more than likely their fault they're failing."

"Also, Brigidian is a difficult language on its own, so she should be proud only one pupil is doing bad at it." She grimaced, remembered how many nights she'd spent doing charts and repeating verbs in order to truly learn them. "If it helps, tell her about our study sessions or something."

"Oh, good point. Those were fun," the brunette giggled, recalled those days and how often they would turn into staring contests and tickling competitions.

And of course, eventually, their first kiss. Then the skittishness that followed, as they had tried to decide whether they should remain best friends or become something else, though the past had still been clinging too strongly to Edelgard's present back then. Something that was true to that day, even now that they were out of school and college.

"Very much so," Edelgard agreed with a distant smile. “And I really hope Petra doesn't work herself to death like that."

"It's a curse that was put on me, I'm afraid. The two people I love the most, the ones who mean the world to me, tend to drown themselves in work and tasks," Dorothea dramatically sighed, taking her friend's arm and guiding her away from Enbarr avenue.

They sidestepped twins dressed like wolves who were darting around, probably already on a sugar rush, their shrill, excited yells making the two women chuckle. It was a beautiful night, the crispy wind caressing their faces, stars shining above their heads, rivulets of giggles and childish screams surrounding them and adding to the ethereal atmosphere, making it light and carefree. It was indeed a break from their usual brooding, stressful routines. 

It wasn't hard to understand why adults also liked Halloween, Edelgard thought as she felt abuzz with a new different kind of energy. It was her first time celebrating in any form since she was ten thus all the motions, lights and sights were completely new to her in a sense. 

Dorothea was really enjoying seeing her like that, lilac eyes wide and delighted, a small smile on her lips, her stance that of a regal witch dressed in blacks and purples against the dark night. Her expression was so calm and relaxed, it was as if Thea was seeing another side of her friend, one that had seemingly remained hidden for years. 

"You really should get out some more, Edie," vampire Dorothea commented, squeezing her arm in a light, cheerful way. "You're literally glowing."

The shorter woman flinched, unsure of how to respond to that, then settled on a beam instead of the grimace her body had wanted her lips to sketch. There was no need for her to be weary of those words. There was no one there posing a threat to her, not anymore. She was safe and sound, just on her way to have some fun.

Would she even remember how to do that? She'd spent so many days, months and years buried under work, responsibilities and pressures she herself had placed over herself while building her life, there had been no time for any of that. Now that she was almost done paying for her own house, had a job she liked and enough hours to dedicate fully to that, she more than deserved some relaxation, right?

She only hoped her one attempt at getting some respite wouldn't backfire, though. 

They walked and made some small talk, remarking on decorations around the three main neighborhoods of Garreg Mach City, aka Adrestia, Faerghus and finally, Leicester. As soon as they got to their destination, where the Riegans' house was, they saw Petra right in the middle of Derdriu street. Her back was turned to them and she laughed at something Claude was saying, her rich magenta hair still tied in a braid that hung loosely over her black and white flannel shirt, the same one she’d worn to class all day long. That, and the tight-fitting jeans looked so naturally good on her, it was almost as if she had just slipped into them.

The woman was completely lost in that conversation, however, so much so that she gasped in surprise the moment Dorothea approached and hugged her from behind. The sight made a warm smile creep over Edelgard’s face - she enjoyed seeing their little demonstrations of affection, as it somehow gave her hope there was indeed love out there. A love tat was pure and respectful, not demanding or unkind.

“You’re finally being here!” Petra exclaimed, turning around and capturing Dorothea’s face between her hands. That was, before she graced the woman with a kiss that was neither chaste nor short, but spoke of longing and care in each and every motion.

Claude smiled and glanced away at that, yet Edelgard was more unfazed at the whole thing. She had seen them together too many times already to be flustered or shy about it. And again, it warmed her heart to see such manifestations of love. For the longest time those had been her anchor, her way to discern what a healthy relationship should look like. 

“Edie dear, do you want to tag alongside us or would you be more comfortable on your own? We’re fine either way, just so you know,” Dorothea said in a sweet tone once she and Petra were no longer kissing. 

“Yes, whichever makes you feel the better,” Petra added with a small smile. She didn’t know the entire extent of what had happened, but Thea had made some allusions to it and she liked Edelgard, so the least she could do was treat her well. 

That made the witch stop and consider her options for a while, though there was a small bean on hers and Claude’s faces at that. He had been there when part of that had transpired too, so there was a lot of support between the two of them. Even more so when they worked together on a case or another, what with him being a social worker and how his jobs sometimes required a lawyer’s help. 

“I will leave you to it,” the smaller woman decided in the end, grateful she had had a choice. Things like that, no matter how small they could be considered by others, always made her day. “Go enjoy some time together, you more than deserve it.”

“Will you really be fine by yourself?” Thea inquired, then giggled when her best friend in the world rolled her eyes. “We’re a phone call away in any case, ok? And remember, it’s ok to give it a try. You’re worth it.”

They had been standing pretty close to one another, close enough so that Dorothea was able to peck her cheek before pulling away and waving, one hand holding Petra’s as they started talking and falling into the lull of that Halloween night. Derdriu Avenue was known for having the best, biggest parties ever, to the point that they often spilled into the street itself and mingled together to form a huge event. It was just what was happening at that moment, so much so that Edelgard soon lost sight of her friends and couldn’t even see the famous Riegans’ mansion on the horizon.

“It’s nice to see you this year,” Claude commented with a kind face, eyes appraising her. They hadn’t been friendly, but had studied in the same class during high school and were together in a few subjects during college too. “So, you ready to charm some ladies with your spells or what?”

But of course some things never changed, no matter how many years went by. And in this case, it was his usually terrible sense of humor. Edelgard rolled her eyes, then shot him a pointed glare. “Really Claude?”

“What? I’m just trying to make some small talk.” He threw his hands in the air as if in mock surrender. “But if you ask me, and not that I’m biased, you just standing around looking will get you nowhere.”

“Oh really? What should I be doing instead then?” 

“Again, not that I’m biased or anything - because I’m not - but you should go test your courage in the Riegans’ Haunted House. You couldn’t believe the amount of people that go there every year. So who knows, maybe you can find someone you like hanging around. Or well, at the very least you’ll find  _ something  _ hanging around,” he suggested with a blank face, then shrugged as if it had been meaningless. “My folks outdid themselves this year too, there’s something for everyone in there.”

She was about to deny it, as those attractions weren’t usually her thing and she’d never been one for horror movies to begin with. But then, what else could she do in that situation? It would be more awkward to just loaf around doing nothing while dressed like that than if she were to face her fears in a damn haunted house. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Fine then, take me there,” she begrudgingly agreed and stepped beside him, letting him lead the way through the assortment of grownups and children that were dashing around and partying in their own unique ways. 

It was a rather long street and each house was more a mansion than anything else, even if some were small buildings in comparison. However, it wasn’t difficult at all for her to decide which one was Claude’s place, as it was indeed the best, most horrifying one in the entire neighborhood - and also the only one that had screams coming from inside it too. 

The dais snaked through the front yard and led to a darkened house that was decorated with fake blood all the way, as well as some skeletons and what looked like zombies in the gardens. She raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if she hadn’t gotten herself into a situation she would rather not be in, but then remembered how even children were allowed into the Riegans’ estate at Halloween. There was nothing there for her to fear at all, it would more than likely be so dumb she would leave the place laughing. 

Hence she minutely nodded at him and made her way through the trail alone, stomping more than walking, and hell bent on proving herself wrong. Who knew, maybe after that she would even get some horror movies to watch just for the heck of it, then find out she actually enjoyed them and should have given them a try before. 

“Have fun, princess!” Claude exclaimed, calling her a nickname she had thought would never be said again after school was over. She turned around for one second, enough to shoot him a murderous glance, then bravely put her hand on the temporarily black doorknob and twisted it, easing herself in. 

The interior was a vast, open space at first, especially at where she knew the living room would be at. The furniture had been completely taken away and replaced by small things, such as a clothesline to the far left, with too many rags and other clothing for it to be natural, and some clusters of… things that she couldn’t tell at first lying everywhere, impossible to be really seen due to how dark the entire place was. The only light allowed was a crimson one given by strange light bulbs that painted the entire place with an odd tone, even more so since there were clothes hanging from the ceiling as well, ululating to some sort of breeze. But then that was exactly what the Riegans had wanted from the start - to scare others with such theatrics.

Slowly she started taking some small steps forward, resolute to let herself know that wasn’t a big deal after all. She would make it through the famous Haunted House alone and flaunter about it to Dorothea, even though her best friend would more than likely just giggle and pat her head.

It would all be good and she would be fine, then it would probably be the time for her to try getting into a party or another just in case - 

Her thoughts stopped the moment she thought she saw first a snake, then a rat creeping by her feet. She froze in place and watched them pass, though she was sure she was more than likely imagining things and there were no living animals in there - nor dead ones, or at least she hoped. After a second in which she took a deep breath she resumed walking and kept her eyes on the floor, conscious not to step into anything that looked suspicious in any way. She wasn’t a fan of all that scary stuff, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of the basics when it came to settings such as these.

Without her ever noticing, she had eased into the first hallway that she saw, one that stood to her right and would more than likely take her to the kitchen. In her mind it would probably be better to go there than to stand around in the ample living room like a sitting duck, just waiting for trouble - or a scare - to find her in some way. Who knew, maybe there would be nothing interesting to see in the kitchen and the owners had focused more on bigger, central rooms instead of the side ones. 

It didn’t take her long to realize those had been wrong thoughts and a very wrong move, too. Once she was a bit into the narrow corridor and her eyes had adjusted, she was able to make out bloody hand prints on pristine white walls, how the rug underneath her black shoes was torn and there were very good replicas of human organs scattered over it. There was a heart, she thought to herself while passing in front of a very well-made one, wondering what material had been used to manufacture it. A few steps later and she had to sidestep a squished brain of sorts and, the moment she turned to look to her left, she saw the hand that had left those marks on the wall, lying limp on the floor.

She was starting to regret it, she realized as her shoulders crept up and her own heart sped in her chest. Everyone praised the Riegans’ Haunted House for its aesthetics - now she had seen why. In the end of the hallway she did indeed get a glimpse of the kitchen, but not too much since there was a corpse of sorts between her and that other room. Should she try to step around it and see if the entire house had been decorated? Why not, right? 

It would at least be better than to just stand frozen in that place, her eyes already hyper focused on the corpse or the small details she was able to catch every time she looked at the furniture to her side. Was that an eyeball hanging from the dresser? And that painting on the wall, was it drenched with more blood or was it -

“ROOOOOOOOAR!”

Edelgard gasped the moment the corpse she had been looking at while wondering how that puppet was made, that had been lying so still in front of her, suddenly sprung to their feet and made that sound. She stopped and looked at the mixture of bloody and teal, unruly hair on their head, the face equally gory and harmed, makeup accurately showing peeled skin and the bone underneath, the red, manic eyes which stared at her with something like hunger as they started chasing her.

The witch’s feet, which at first felt like lead and too heavy for her to lift, were suddenly back to work the moment adrenaline pumped through her bloodstream and demanded her body to run away as fast as she could. She was very well-aware that the corpse was following her and, more than that, was fast on her heels and would probably outpace her in any second. 

She got back to the living room, heart thundering not only due to that fright but by how it had made memories stir inside of her. Memories of times in which she had had to run for her life and something else had made her fail to do so, only to be approached by her pursuers and ridiculed to no end because of-

“I’VE GOT YOU!” The person behind her screamed and a second later Edelgard felt a hand grazing her arm. It made panic rise through her body and to her eyes, bringing tears she suppressed and a fresh wave of fear that ran alongside it. The feeling coiled in her stomach, made her entire self feel ungrounded in some way. Even more so when that settled on her chest.

It had to be a prank. It couldn't be that her worst nightmares had been brought back to life like that. 

Panting and despairing, the witch pushed away with as much strength as she could muster through that haze of pain, of the past and all that she had thought buried before. When she opened her eyes again, however, she realized that she’d unconsciously rounded the clothesline rags, almost tripped over a toy tarantula lying at the floor and finally…

Too late, she saw there was someone else in front of her and there wasn’t enough space for her to veer away. That was how Edelgard ended up collapsing against this other person, a woman with short blonde hair and wide emerald eyes, who wore a very nice mummy costume and was probably visiting the mansion as well, since she screamed the moment their bodies came into contact. 

The tackle hadn’t been strong, but it surely had been sudden and in the end it made that stranger unable to keep her balance after that. Thus she took hold of Edelgard and positioned herself so the smaller woman wouldn’t be the one to get the blunt of the fall. She’d caught a flash of unshed tears in the witch’s lilac irises and the way she had looked scared before they went down; the sight was confirmed when they were both sitting down on the floor and a sob reached her ears, the smaller girl shaking in her arms.

“Hey, it’s ok, you’re ok.” That soothing voice reached Edelgard’s ears and made her realize that not only had she been almost crying, but someone else was carefully embracing her, whereas she was clutching the woman as if holding on for dear life. She tried letting go, cheeks blushing due to embarrassment, but ended up sobbing once more when the kind mummy pulled her closer, cradling her.

“I’M GOING TO KILLLLL- “

“Stop that!” The blonde yelled louder than the corpse which had been relentlessly following El around. “Can’t you see that she’s really upset?”

That did make the gory person stop screeching and running at the very least, but the mummy still narrowed her eyes at them just in case, even if their expression opened up in surprise and concern. Soon they crouched on the floor as well and only then got a better grasp of the situation, how Edelgard was lightly shaking while holding onto the other woman. They felt a bit guilty at the sight, mentally kicking themselves for tunneling the cute little witch like that.

“It’s alright,” the corpse said, petting Edelgard’s shoulder as the mummy suspiciously looked at her. Unfortunately they were stopped from doing anything else but watching the blonde slowly soothing and caressing the witch, waiting for the worst of that panic attack to stop.

Edelgard gradually relaxed while being touched since it caused the memories that had threatened to overwhelm her, to return to those recesses of her mind where they belonged to. After a while the tears that stung her eyes and remained there came mostly because of how ashamed she was at the fact she had fallen apart in public like that, while also possibly injuring someone in the meantime. 

"Are… are you hurt?" The witch inquired with a broken voice, pulling away from the mummy and feeling exposed as two sets of eyes roamed over her with care. Not with judgemental thoughts or derisive laughing like she had expected them to, but care. 

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me," the blonde smiled, tucking some extra white tapes that belonged to her costume back into place. "Are you feeling better though?"

"I'm sorry for really scaring you like this," the corpse, who turned out to be a teal-haired woman, uttered as she got closer to the other two. 

To say Edelgard was taken aback by their responses was just the cherry on the cake. It was the first time she wasn't ridiculed or blamed for doing something like that, but actually received two apologies from the women around her. She had never had that kind of attention before, what with how solicitous and careful they were with her. The different approach was so new, she didn't even have it in her to use her natural reaction and put up defenses, to shun and keep herself away from people who would more than likely hurt her at one point or another.

And that was because well, for the first time in what felt like forever, she wasn't being seen as a joke by her emotional reaction to something silly like that. 

She was starting to blush even more, unsure about how to proceed when the corpse got closer, picked up one of her hands and squeezed it before saying: "It's ok little witch, you'll get your spell right the next time."

That was so foolish Edelgard couldn't help but giggle at it. The tension suddenly evaporated as her memories let go of her at once.

"I'm alright, thanks to you." Her face fell the next moment though, as she took stock of the situation at hands. There she was, lying between two girls who had been either trying to do their jobs or have some fun in the manor. "I'm sorry for acting like that. It's my first time in a haunted house and -"

"You don't have to explain yourself," the mummy shook her head, hands softly kneading her forearms. "Let's get you out of this place though, before other things decide to come and scare us."

Edelgard guffawed at that and nodded, blushing as the blonde dried her eyes with a gentle finger; she accepted the corpse's hand as a help to get up too. That was welcome, as she was always a bit wobbly after her memories tried taking over like that, so their grounding presence was more than just good.

Soon they were languidly walking back to the front door with Edelgard in the middle of those two strangers. The second they were in front of the entrance, however, she made to disentangle from both of them.

"Thank you, truly. I'll never forget your kindness. I'll leave you to it, then -"

The mummy was the first to shake her head, a concerned expression still in her emerald eyes. "I don't want to impose, but would it be ok if I stayed with you for a while? Just to make sure everything's fine - oh, the name's Ingrid, by the way."

"Yeah I agree, I don't want you to feel lost or something between so many people out there. I'm Byleth and again, I'm sorry I tunneled you like that," the corpse said, wincing at herself and hoping the other girl would agree to it. 

Edelgard's eyes widened once more at how they seemed to want to make her comfortable in some way or another. It was something she truly wasn't used to, but it wasn't a bad sensation at the slightest. 

"It's fine really. I'm Edelgard and thank you so much for not… making it any more awkward than it already is," she answered once they were outside, back to the crisp night air and away from those horrors in the house. From the past that tended to creep back and root itself in her present every now and then.

"You shouldn't be sorry for feeling like that. It's ok and no one's judging you," Ingrid reassured, taking hold of a hand, ushering her far from the house itself and the multitude that had gathered in front of it, waiting for their chance to get in. 

"Yeah, honestly. You're ok, little witch," Byleth added, holding her other hand and swinging it a bit as if to distract her. "Is there some way we can help you, though?" 

"No, it's - it will be ok in a while," Edelgard confessed, wiping a stray tear out of her cheek, the only one that had dared to fall. "Shouldn't you be working at the mansion though? You are one of the main attractions after all."

Byleth shook her head as she looked at her clock, then turned to smile at her and steer them from some darting kids. "No, my shift ended ten minutes ago and Mr. Riegan’ll actually be the one to take over now. He loves scaring people who come to see the mansion, so yeah. We're free to go around if you want to."

Interestingly enough, Edelgard did want to spend more time with both of them and so it was. They edged away from parties and talked, grabbing some snacks and candy here and there - someone was even kind enough to give them a pumpkin-shaped basket so they could collect candy and go trick or treating themselves. 

Thus they went, meandering around Garreg Mach City and gathering sweets, talking about life and laughing, enjoying the night and the buildings which sprawled in front and around them. They wished time could stop, though, could allow them to stay together for longer as the sun finally started creeping up the sky the moment they were leaving Edelgard at her home. 

Before they could part and after some sweet words of care were said between them, the witch was blessed with two little kisses, one to each cheek, and the promise of them hanging out soon, their numbers safely stored in her phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's day one! At first I was going to just post everything in one bigger fic, but since those are different stories that take place in different times, it felt better to make it into two chapters. 
> 
> For the next days, fics will alternate between Marianne's and Edelgard's stories (and yeah they do read like chapters!)   
> Thanks for reading and see ya tomorrow with scheduling/communication prompt!


End file.
